


[Art] Red String of Fate

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, SPN Reversebang 2019, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: The red string of fate, connecting soulmates with a string tied to their fingers. Most people are not aware of them, but something happened and they can see them clearly and everywhere now. They expected to see the thread stretched, logically their partner had to be far away, if they even existed, the string could always be cut, indicating of having no mate at all. Instead, Sam and Gadreel's string followed to each other, linking them definitively as soulmates.
Relationships: Gadreel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	[Art] Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome author for claiming my art and writing a really amazing story! [Link to the story here by BeesAreAwesome.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572947) Please check it out!

[](https://imgur.com/RB90fEO)


End file.
